


false god

by xmjcx



Series: kristanna smut week [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Kristanna Smut Week, Kristanna Smut Week 2020, Worship at the Altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx
Summary: Her husband is always there to right her after a terrible day.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: kristanna smut week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 prompt: worship at the altar

  
  
_What. A. Day._  
  
“Your Majesty -”  
  
Anna winced at the title and shook her head softly, a small sigh escaping her lips. God, she was so _tired_ ; mentally drained as well as physically exhausted, and she could barely even think, let alone muster enough energy to speak. As a result, her voice broke in several places as she spoke, and she hated how weak she sounded. “Kai, please – please _don’t_.”  
  
Anna’s lower lip wobbled slightly as she fought back the tears that threatened to pool over. Not only was she tired, but she was embarrassed, too – humiliated, actually. She couldn’t recall the last time that anyone had insulted her so brutally, never mind in her own kingdom, her own castle. Anna wondered where some of these dignitaries came from, where they had been raised; wondered how they ever thought it to be appropriate to speak to a Queen in the way that they did.  
  
_So, when_ is _your sister returning to take back control of Arendelle?_  
  
_Oh, I thought we were here to meet with the_ real _Queen. Not the pretend one._  
  
_I have to say, you do put on_ quite _the show, to say you’re the spare._  
  
The man frowned, concern evident on his usually relaxed features, but he had spent most of his day in this room – seated closely to her – and he had heard the way in which the foreign men had chipped away at her spirit, piece by piece until there was practically nothing left.  
  
Although the last few days had been especially awful whilst she had attempted to work with the visitors in order to put together treaties and deals amongst other things that should have been relatively simple but turned out to be overly complex, today had been the worst of them all. Knowing this, Kai gave her one small nod, his mouth downturned, and he said nothing more.  
  
Beside him, Gerda cleared her throat. Unlike Kai, she hadn’t been present for the whole meeting and had more or less caught the tail end of it, but the older woman read the mood of the room impeccably well and her face was solemn. “Would you like me to have one of the maids prepare you a bath?” she asked, her tone gentle and warm; and Anna raised her light blue eyes over at her from where she was sat across the room at the head of the now empty table.  
  
The redhead nodded as she slumped her upper body against the back of the stiff chair. She was incredibly tense, and a bath sounded _wonderful_. “Yes, please,” she answered, and though she naturally wanted to say more – Anna was never usually so short with her staff, especially not Gerda and Kai, who had practically raised her – she couldn’t seem to find the energy to elaborate.  
  
The two dimissed themselves rather quickly after that, but Anna remained frozen at the head of the table for a few moments longer, her eyes lingering on the closed door. Eventually, she pulled herself up to stand and let out a long sigh that she had been holding.  
  
When Elsa had decided to pass on the responsibility of ruling Arendelle to Anna, she had been keen and eager and willing to do as her sister saw fit. Anna had naturally protested a little initially, but Elsa soon enough talked her round, and the redhead had known it to be true that her sister really did belong out in the woods with the rest of the Northuldra – with the rest of _her people_.  
  
Anna loved Arendelle and the people who lived here, but there were days like today when she couldn’t help but resent Elsa’s decision, couldn’t push down the frustration that bubbled within her as she thought more about it. After all, when the responsibility of ruling the kingdom all felt too much for Anna, who could she pass it on to instead? When the weight of the crown was too heavy on her head, who could wear it in her place?  
  
Without realising, the Queen had wandered over to one of the large glass windows, and she peered down at the city below her. From such height, Anna couldn’t really make out any familiar faces, but she smiled softly as she watched people wander around – all of them so caught up in their own lives, their own dramas, their own worlds; and Anna wondered if any of her people envied her position the way that she envied their freedom.  
  
It wasn’t often that she felt like this, and she mostly put it down to the fact that she had been under-prepared for this position. Nobody had trained her, or prepped her, or guided her. From a young age, Elsa had been trained on how to be a leader – on how to act and speak and think and even _breathe_ like a Queen. Anna, on the other hand, had been granted more freedom – as the spare typically was – and at the time, she had been incredibly grateful that she didn’t have to suffer through those god-awful lessons with her sister.  
  
Now, Anna wished that someone would have guided her, too.  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  
Anna had well and truly taken her time to make her way up to the royal bedchamber, and she was incredibly relieved to find that the room was void of a maid and that the bath was ready and waiting for her. Steam rose from it to signal its heat, and there were a few scattered pink petals that floated on top of the water, and all that Anna could think about was how pleasant it would feel to be able to lose herself in it.  
  
She wasted no time in moving to shed her formal clothes. Anna smiled as the fabric that had clung tightly to her body pooled to the floor, and she carefully removed the crown from on top of her head and placed it on the nearest surface that she could find. Part of her wanted to fling it across the room and pay it no further mind – at least for the rest of her evening – but she thought better of it.  
  
Instead, Anna busied herself by eagerly stepping into the tub despite the scalding temperature of the water. She hopped from foot to foot for a moment whilst her lower half adjusted to the sudden change in temperature before she slowly lowered the rest of her body down into the water. It felt like _heaven_ to sink inch by inch into the steaming water, and once she was finally submerged in the hot liquid, Anna found that she was able to breathe easier.  
  
The tub was much bigger than any other’s that Anna had bathed in, but its size had been customized in order to ensure that her rather tall husband could fit into it, and the very first time that she had seen it, she had thought that it was near big enough for her to _swim_ in, never mind bathe. For now, she chose to relax, and she rested the back of her neck against the side of the tub and closed her eyes.  
  
It was easier to think in here, too – or lose all train of thought entirely, which is _exactly_ what Anna needed to do. She hadn’t thought it possible for her brain to physically hurt, but here she was, and it felt so good not to have to think about anything at all. Anna allowed the hot water to wash away the lump sum of negative energy that bubbled within her, gave it permission to cleanse her body of anger and frustration and hurt and resentment, and in turn allowed for calm and peace and tranquility.  
  
The quiet that had surrounded her didn’t last for too much longer. The Queen had absolutely no sense of time when she was in here – there was no clock for her to consult, no staff to hurry her or remind her of what was awaiting her service – but the water had significantly cooled by the time that she heard the door to the bedchamber open and close. The fact that there had been no knock at the door was telling enough, but the sound of heavy footsteps padding across the floorboards confirmed her suspicions; and Anna held in a giggle as she heard the steps pause.  
  
She knew that he would have noticed the garments that she had discarded across the floor of their bedroom, leaving a trail into the large washroom that they shared; and a small smile settled onto Anna’s face when her husband emerged in the doorway to the washroom just seconds later.  
  
“Anna?” he asked as he ducked his head slightly so that he could peer into the room, and his honey brown eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of her resting in the tub. Despite the fact that he had seen her in many different states of undress over the last few months that they had been married, the tips of his cheeks still reddened at her nakedness; although his confused expression softened, and he smiled at her, too. “Oh, hey,” he breathed, and stepped into the washroom.  
  
He had been attending to matters of ice today – something that he had much more interest and knowledge and experience in than she did – and though he had removed his mittens, he was still dressed for the cold. His hair was a little damp in parts – no doubt from the snow – but he appeared to be in no rush to get out of his clothes, and instead made his way over to where she was lay in the tub.  
  
“Hi,” Anna sighed, her voice a little dream-like. Despite how wound up she felt, she was pleased to see him – the days always felt a little longer when he wasn’t by her side.  
  
A low chuckle escaped his throat at the sound of her tone, and he crouched down beside the tub so that he was near enough eye-level with her. He placed one of his forearms to rest on top of the porcelain, and he was close but not as close as she would have liked him to be. Still, despite how relaxed she was now, Anna wasn’t confident that she had the energy to move towards him yet; and instead, she rolled her neck against the back of the tub and adjusted the angle of her chin so that she could blink over at him.  
  
She considered how handsome he looked from this angle, and he eyed her lightly. “Good day?” he asked, a light laugh in his voice, and she supposed that he had assumed from her lulled, airy tone of voice that her day without him had been pleasant.  
  
Anna frowned. “Not really,” she confessed. “Quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
The relaxed, playful hint of a smile that had been easily resting on her husband’s lips fell almost dramatically at her admission, and his brows knotted together as his light eyes danced over her face. Anna watched his jaw tighten and his lips press into a hard, thin line. He could be so _serious_ sometimes – so worrisome and protective of her and her happiness that it made her want to laugh in elation and cry out of love for him all at once.  
  
“What happened?” he asked, and his tone had changed, too.  
  
Anna sighed softly before she succumbed to the gravitational pull that she felt towards him and adjusted her position in the tub so that she could be closer to him. The water sloshed around her as she tucked her knees up more against her abdomen, and she pressed her bare chest against the cool porcelain surface. The sides of the tub were wide enough so that she could rest her damp forearm there, too; so she pressed it right up against his own, and she leaned forward so that she could rest her chin on top of it.  
  
There was a part of her that instantly wanted to calm and reassure him, to dismiss her own thoughts and feelings with words such as _nothing_ and _I’m fine_ and _it’s silly, really_ ; but Anna had been making a conscious effort to be kinder to herself, so she swallowed those down as she blinked up at him.  
  
A small groan escaped her throat before she opened her mouth and explained.  
  
Kristoff listened attentively to her as she told him all about her awful day and the awful dignitaries and their awful remarks. He didn’t interrupt as she explained the ins and outs of the meetings, but she noticed the way in which his brows knotted tighter together and his fists clenched and his jaw hardened at some of the things that she told him.  
  
Once Anna had off-loaded everything that had caused her such stress throughout the day, Kristoff exhaled a deep breath of his own before he moved to mimic her by resting his chin on top of his own forearm. The action meant that his face was just inches away from hers, and despite everything, Anna found herself smiling fondly at him when his warm breath danced across her face.  
  
Kristoff bumped his nose affectionately against hers, but it was Anna who moved forward to join their lips. The kiss was soft and gentle – a feather-light union – and then he raised his free arm so that he could brush his thick fingers through some of her damp strands of hair.  
  
Anna couldn’t think of one word that could describe the emotion that she saw in his eyes as he blinked slowly at her; a mixture of love and affection, of anger and defensiveness, of empathy and admiration – and she knew that she was likely to just be skimming the surface with those.  
  
“Those guys sound like assholes, Anna. _You_ ,” he murmured, his voice low as he emphasised the word; his fingers continuing with their motions through her messy strands. “Have no idea how amazing you are.” He inched his face forward ever so slightly so that he could place a tender kiss against the back of her hand, the stubble on his chin tickling against her skin.  
  
Anna would have usually ducked her head in shyness at the compliment, but she found it difficult to avert his gaze; and so she hummed at his words and tilted her head so that her cheek was now leant against her damp forearm.  
  
The closeness of him combined with the firm, protective tone of his voice stirred something within her, and though her nipples had already pebbled from where they were resting against the cool surface of the tub, they hardened even more. Anna bit down on her lip as she blinked up at him, and this time, he eyed her a little more suspiciously.  
  
“Yeah?” she breathed, her lips just centimeters away from his. Anna tried her best to sound sexy and tempting, although she worried that she might just sound like she needed to clear her throat out. “Why don’t you come and show me?”  
  
Kristoff swallowed thickly. “Now?” he asked as his eyes flickered down to look at the water, and Anna rubbed her legs together in a way that she hoped was alluring before she nodded her head eagerly.  
  
“Yes, _now_ ,” she said with a light laugh and a little roll of her eyes. Her fingers moved over his hand so that she could rake her nails gently across the back of his palm. “Come on. You could probably do with a wash, anyway.”  
  
Now it was Kristoff’s turn to laugh. “I know your game,” he said, his tone light and teasing, and he pulled himself up to stand beside the tub without further complaint.  
  
He shed himself of his clothes rather quickly, and Anna watched him as he moved, lust dancing in her eyes. She often wondered how she ever got so lucky – how she managed to find (and marry) a man like this, with broad shoulders and sun-kissed golden skin and strong arms and _huge_ hands -  
  
Kristoff cleared his throat, and a deep blush immediately covered Anna’s cheeks as she realised that she had been staring at him. She offered him a guilty smile before she pushed herself away from the back of the tub, moving so that he could slip in behind her.  
  
He cursed as he stepped into the water, and Anna had to stifle a laugh at his reaction. “Geez, Anna – how hot do you need it to be?” he questioned through gritted teeth, but he lowered himself into the tub anyway. His legs slid alongside her own as he moved to sit down, though the length of him filled out the tub much more than she had done. Once he was fully submerged in the water, he pulled her close against him so that she had her back resting against the taught muscles of his chest and abdomen, and she let out a contented sigh.  
  
Anna thought that she could breathe easier before, but she had been wrong - _now_ she could breathe easier; with strong arms wrapped around her middle in a loose but protective hold, with soft lips peppering kisses across her temple and her hairline, with a heartbeat that thundered almost rhythmically against her back. The sheer size of him meant that he surrounded her, and Anna nuzzled her nose against the scruff of his jaw. “It’s not _that_ hot,” she teased.  
  
She could practically feel him roll his eyes. “Women,” he murmured, his voice low and playful, though before she could respond with a quick-witted comment, his fingers wandered up her chest and to her shoulders. An appreciative moan escaped her lips when Kristoff began to squeeze and tug and pull at the tense muscles there, and Anna felt herself relax further into him.  
  
It felt so _glorious_ to have him caress her like this, and after a couple of minutes of his ministrations, she found that her clit throbbed when he squeezed a particular spot on her shoulder with just the right amount of pressure. Anna pressed her thighs together as tightly as she could – for now, she didn’t want to focus on anything other than how good it felt to be tended to by her husband. Realistically, Anna knew that he was the one who probably needed this an awful lot more than she did – after all, his days were spent with much more physical labour than her own – but it was far too wonderful to pass him up on.  
  
Anna’s eyes drifted shut as his fingers teased their way up to her lower neck, and Anna’s moan deepened when he began to give her the same treatment there. The ghost of his lips trailed over the line of her jaw as she tilted her chin so that his hands had much better access to her neck, and she shuddered when he placed a tentative kiss against the back of her ear.  
  
“So beautiful,” he hummed, his breath warm and cool all at once against her sensitive skin. Anna squeezed her thighs impossibly tighter in a desperate attempt to satisfy the pulsating within her core. “ _Gods_ , Anna, you’re so _perfect_.”  
  
He took the bottom of her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it. The action surprised her, and Anna’s breath hitched in her throat whilst her eyes flung open dramatically. A small whimper escaped her lip when his teeth grazed across the sensitive flesh, and her hips bucked instinctively, causing the water to ripple gently.  
  
Kristoff knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her. Whilst the two hadn’t been married for that long, they had certainly learned how to work together in order to pleasure one another, and her husband knew her body almost as well as she did. The way in which he was able to make her feel like this – to turn all of the negative into something positive, to make her feel so safe and secure and wanted all at once – was thrilling.  
  
The hand that had been massaging her shoulder gave her one final, firm squeeze before his fingers began to trail down her chest and abdomen. Anna let out a content hum as his nails trailed across her sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps in their path; and he pressed several kisses down her temple and cheek. Anna melted against his touch and wondered whether he hoped to kiss away every insult, every negative comment that had been thrown at her.  
  
“You’re so soft,” he murmured against her skin, and though the words were muffled slightly, she still heard them loud and clear.  
  
Another kiss against the corner of her mouth as his hand wandered further south. “Gorgeous.”  
  
Anna parted her legs in order to give Kristoff’s hand more room as it trailed slowly across her lower abdomen, and the water sloshed gently around them as she moved her own hands so that she could grip lightly against his thighs. Her own nails teased the soft, downy hairs of his legs, and she bit down on her lower lip when she felt the hard length of him press firmly against her lower back.  
  
The redhead almost shrieked in a mixture of pleasure and surprise when two of his thick fingers pinched either side of her clit. Kristoff so often liked to tease her, liked to push her so that she was practically begging for him before he so much as touched her, but today was different. Anna wondered whether her husband realised just how much she wanted - _needed_ \- him, though she didn’t bother to think on much more about why he hadn’t attempted to prolong her pleasure. Instead, she reveled in his touch, and her fingers pressed into his thighs with firmer pressure as he rubbed those two fingers over her tight bundle of nerves.  
  
Anna’s legs trembled almost violently as his fingers caressed her, and she couldn’t decide as to whether it felt like _too_ much before he moved his two fingers away from her clit. Anna panted at the sudden loss of friction, but then she whined in pleasure when he trailed his fingers down the length of her slit so that she could dip into her folds whilst he simultaneously pressed the heel of his palm against her pulsing bundle of nerves. Kristoff’s movements were as slow and as languid as the kisses that he continued to trail up and down the length of her neck, jaw, and temple; but it was enough - _he_ was always enough – and after a few minutes, Anna felt herself riding on the edge of release.  
  
“Please,” she whispered into the air. Anna stuttered over her words slightly, feeling delirious and desperate and delusional. “Please, Kristoff, I need to -”  
  
His free hand released her neck so that he could palm at her breast, and Anna swore when his fingers brushed in a teasing motion against her hardened nipple. Her body jerked, and the sudden movement caused the water to splash up into her face – and in his – although she didn’t care for it, didn’t so much as flinch as she chased her orgasm.  
  
“I know,” he murmured to her, his voice low and thick with lust before he nipped at her earlobe. “You want to come for me, don’t you, Anna?”  
  
She nodded her head against his jaw eagerly, her chest heaving as she panted. Her hips were attempting to buck underneath him, but his elbow rested against her abdomen and managed to hold her down, to keep her steady. “I want-” she groaned; her eyes squeezed tightly shut as his fingers thrust in an out of her at a rapid rate. The sound of their heavy breathing combined with the water sloshing was like music to her ears, and she gasped in pleasure as she approached the hilt. “Oh, _god_ , I’m-”  
  
“That’s it,” he encouraged her, his own voice a little strained as he egged her on. Kristoff’s fingers actively squeezed at her nipple now, and Anna lost all sense of thought. “Come. _Now._ All over my fingers, Anna, shit – I want to feel you-”  
  
Anna shrieked into the open expanse of the washroom when the heel of his palm pressed down firmly against her clit, and it was the exact amount of pressure that she needed to bring her over the edge. Anna’s entire body trembled as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, and her head fell back against his shoulder as she panted and writhed and gasped. Kristoff’s fingers remained gentle and completely still inside of her, and once she had finally calmed down, he slowly removed them, placing a soft kiss to her bare shoulder as he did so.  
  
“Better?” he asked her, and Anna giggled lightly as his stubble ticked the freckled skin of her shoulder. She nuzzled her way into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, her lashes fluttering against his skin.  
  
“Mmm,” she hummed. Though she did feel relieved after her orgasm, she still felt a little _empty_ after the loss of his fingers, though she knew exactly how to fix that. “Much better, thank you,” she grinned. “But I’m not _quite_ finished just yet.”  
  
It was Kristoff’s turn to chuckle now, and Anna moved herself as quickly as she possibly could in the water so that she could straddle him. It turned out that the logistics of his width and the tubs measurements meant that Anna couldn’t quite straddle him in the way that she had intended to, and she ended up sliding on her knees a little, but his large hands came to rest lightly on her hips so that he could steady her. Anna wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and tugged gently at the damp hair at the nape of it, a happy smile spread across her face.  
  
She loved the way that he looked at her when they were alone and intimate like this. He didn’t always have to talk – though she loved when he did – for her to understand what he felt and thought. Now, his eyes were a combination of lust and desire and want in a way that almost made him look _wild_ , and she bit down on her lip shyly as she rubbed herself against his erection.  
  
The movement pulled a low groan from deep within his chest, and her husband leaned forward so that he could press a tender kiss against her sternum. His hands wandered a little so that he could palm at her ass, but he looked up at her regretfully. “Maybe we should get out first,” he said. “You’ve already started a mini-flood.”  
  
Anna peered over the tub to find that there was indeed quite a substantial amount of water on the floor, and she cringed as she turned back towards him. “Oops,” she said, and he laughed.  
  
“Come on, then,” he encouraged her, and his hand swatted lightly against her ass as he spoke. Anna let out a playful yelp that made him grin, and she no longer hesitated to climb out of the tub. Kristoff helped to steady her as she clambered out, and she padded her way over to the floor-length mirror in order to review her appearance.  
  
Anna laughed a little as she ran her fingers through her damp, messy hair, though the light laughter died in her throat when she caught sight of her husband approaching behind her. He was still fully erect and very much wanting, and Anna swallowed thickly when he reached out for her hips and pulled her firmly against him.  
  
Kristoff was impatient today, and he didn’t seem keen on dragging _this_ out any further, either. Whilst one of his hands remained firmly around her waist, the other went immediately to one of her nipples, and Anna moaned softly as his fingers began to skim over it. He always made her feel so _wanted_ , so loved and protected and safe, and Anna trembled a little when his eyes locked with hers in the mirror.  
  
He bent his head so that he could place a wet kiss against the corner of her neck, and Anna’s eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open. He may have only brought her to orgasm a few minutes ago, but now she was worked up again, though Anna knew that he would always make sure that she was satisfied. “Look at you, Anna,” he whispered to her as he peered in the mirror from where he was still bent at her neck. “Look at what you _do_ to me.”  
  
Anna groaned as he pushed his cock so that it settled in between her thighs; the dampness there certainly not due to the bath water that they had just emerged from, and she knew that he would know that, too. Kristoff moaned into her shoulder as his fingers danced across her chest so that they could pay attention to her other breast.  
  
“You’re so, _so_ beautiful, Anna. All I want is you.”  
  
Anna’s breath hitched as his fingers squeezed at her, and she was more than done with waiting. “Then why don’t you take me, Kristoff?”  
  
An almost animalistic growl escaped his throat, and Anna jumped in surprise when his fingernails squeezed tightly at her hip. She wondered if he had pinched her skin hard enough to leave a lingering bruise, and the thought excited her to no end. Kristoff dropped his arm from her breast so that he could grip at the base of his cock, and though she had initially whined from the loss of his touch, Anna soon moaned happily as he pressed himself inside of her.  
  
Kristoff trailed off curse after curse against her shoulder and neck as he reached the hilt of her. The sensation of having his thick cock buried deep inside of her had Anna almost peaking again, although it wasn’t quite enough to set her over that edge for a second time. Kristoff exhaled the breath that he had been holding before he slowly inched out of her, and just before the tip of him followed, he plunged right back in.  
  
From there, he kept a steady yet fast pace, thrusting his hips wildly. Both of Kristoff’s hands gripped harshly at either side of her waist as he plunged his cock as deeply into her as he could possibly go, and Anna stumbled forward from the force of his thrusts. She cried out as she half-slumped her upper body against the mirror, and she came to stand up on her tiptoes so that he could fuck himself into her with more vigor.  
  
Anna placed her palms flat against the mirror, but her hot breath panting against it caused it to steam significantly, and her hands continuously slipped down the glass due to the relentless pounding of his hips.  
  
“Oh my god,” she moaned, her cheek pressed against the cool glass. “Kris, please, I-”  
  
Anna was almost there and he knew it: she knew that he would be able to tell by the way in which her legs trembled and her breath hitched and her walls tightened around him. Anna squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she snaked her fingers between her legs and focused on achieving her release, and just as her index finger grazed her clit, Kristoff wrapped some of her auburn strands around one of his thick fists and pulled her hair back.  
  
Her scalp tingled slightly, but it didn’t necessarily hurt, and Anna found that her clit tingled, too. The motion had caught her off guard, though – Kristoff had never pulled her hair before – and Anna gasped in surprise, her eyes flinging open to stare at him in the reflection of the mirror.  
  
It almost felt as though it wasn’t real as she watched him fuck her from behind. Anna _loved_ this side to him – the side that was pure instinct and passion, the side that was very much mountain-man rather than prince consort. She loved the way he lost himself as he canted his hips against her, and the redhead grinned when he tugged a little more on her hair.  
  
“Anna,” he panted, his eyes huge and dark, pupils blown out with lust as he gazed at her in the mirror. “Look at you. _Look_ at _you_ \- I - _fuck_ -”  
  
Anna’s finger danced against her clit as Kristoff’s hips stuttered, and she whimpered as his cock impossibly hardened against her walls. She knew that he was almost there now – just a few more clumsy, stuttered thrusts and then he would be filling her with his seed – so she pressed firmly down onto her clit and pushed through the feeling that screamed _too much_. Anna near enough sobbed when he plunged back into her once more before he finally stilled from behind her, and she shuddered from her own orgasm as she felt Kristoff empty himself inside of her with a low whine of his own.  
  
The only sound that now filled the washroom was that of their laboured breathing as the pair basked in the afterglow of their mutual release, and Anna giggled when she looked up in the mirror to find him staring right back at her reflection. Kristoff’s cheeks darkened – now that they had finished, his own shyness seemed to creep back in – and she straightened herself so that she was stood at full height once he slowly removed his cock from within her.  
  
Anna blinked at her husband in the mirror for a few more times before she turned around, smiling softly as his eyes roamed her face. The redhead pressed herself up onto her tiptoes so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, but Kristoff had other ideas; and he pulled her up into his arms so that he could carry her in a bridal-style hold.  
  
“Hey!” Anna gasped, suddenly aware that his release was pooling from within her and leaving a sticky mess around her thighs, but her husband didn’t seem to care much for that. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips before he spoke.  
  
“We should probably go and dry off,” he said as he moved to exit the washroom and enter their bedchamber. “Want me to start a fire?”  
  
Anna grinned. “That sounds perfect,” she said, and she sighed dreamily as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“I can go and sneak us some chocolate from the kitchens, too, if you want,” he added, a sly smile creeping across his face, and Anna laughed.  
  
“Now I remember why I married you.”  
  
Kristoff feigned offense at her words. “What - _that_ just then wasn’t enough of a reminder?”  
  
Anna shrugged her shoulders playfully. “Nah. Take it or leave it. But _chocolate_ -”  
  
The Queen didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence, for her husband decided to unceremoniously throw her onto their bed; and Anna’s playful laughter turned to pleasant hums as he buried his head between her legs and set out to remind her exactly why she married him.  
  



End file.
